date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Karen Nora Mathers/Synopsis
Plot Natsumi Change After Kotori’s conversation with Mana, Karen sent a transmission to to inform the commander of Woodman’s arrival. Later, as Shido and Tohka were walking to the shopping district, Tohka accidentally bumped into Woodman. As the two made their apologies, Woodman asked for directions to the public hospital. Later as the spacequake alarm went off, Woodman told a bemused Shido that he will be leaving the Spirit to him and parts away. While they were walking alone, Karen informs Woodman that he had received several messages from Kotori. When she asks where they would go, Woodman replies that he would like to see the DEM member that was captured during the time with <Berserk>. Afterwards, Karen asked her boss is there were any problems with the couple that they had just met, in which Woodman replies that it’s fine since they looked stable. This relieves both of them since they had received disturbing reports of Tohka inversing and Shido manifesting an Angel. Much later, the two arrived at a building owned by at the outskirts of Tengu City. The building contained the jail holding James A. Paddington. As Karen wheeled Woodman into the room, James’s body was used as a puppet so that Westcott could communicate with them. Karen listens on as Woodman refuses to return and help Westcott. After the conversation ended, Woodman tells her that she should prepare herself for a possible battle with DEM in the future. In response, Karen tells him that there are no problems, since she has long come to the conclusion that she and her sister would never understand each other. Itsuka Disaster Karen, along with Woodman, was one of the members present during the meeting discussing the Spirit mana in Shido going berserk. She and Woodman were the only people physically present, since the other members around the world were using holograms to participate. After Clayton pulled the trigger to without Woodman’s permission, Woodman scolds the other members for their insubordination and warns them to be more careful of their footsteps next time. Afterwards, Woodman has Karen push his wheelchair out of the conference meeting. Mukuro Planet Karen is present when Shido & co meet up with Woodman at Ratatoskr's technological center. Woodman reveals to everyone that she followed him when he left DEM. Here, she reveals herself to be Ellen's younger sister, shocking everyone present. They note that despite the familial resemblance, Karen looked like the older one. Despite Woodman having already claimed to have fallen in love with the First Spirit, she confidently states her feelings for Woodman and expresses her desire to have his children. Due to her personality quirks, she quickly connects with Origami. As Westcott arrives and assaults the facility, she and Woodman decide to take an alternative route, citing that they couldn't let Westcott destroy the facility and they still had something to do. As Woodman claims that he won't die without holding his girl's loving hand, Karen comments that his hand is empty. He asserts that he can't let someone as talented as Karen die, causing her to exude a lonesome, but happy to be praised, expression. Mukuro Family As DEM's assault on the Ratatoskr base continued, Woodman remarked that he had predicted that something like this might happen, but is still taken back by the grand scale that Westcott had implemented. In response, Karen tells him that Westcott is not the type to overthink through. Instead, he is more like child wanting to show off a new toy to an old friend. Karen then asks what he thinks would happen if someone like him was left in a room with nuclear weapons launch pad with nothing else but his own curiosity present. Woodman responds by saying that the mere thought of that happening would terrify him. Karen then answers that they managed to handle the data in this base, though she warns that any protection would be useless if Westcott pries this information with his new Demon King. Making their way to the escape helicopter, they are intercepted en route by Westcott. Westcott is questioned if this timely arrival of his old colleague was due to his newly acquired Demon King, the DEM director admits that he had to use his own intuition since the Demon King 's information network was still scrambled by . After exchanging pleasantries with his old friend, Woodman asks if the DEM director had come to kill them. In response, Westcott retorts that would defeat the entire purpose of not bringing Ellen along. If possible, he would wish to bring both Karen and him back to DEM. Upon voicing his refusal, Westcott summons and asks for his old rival to at least entertain him. Woodman pushes his hands down to raise himself from his wheelchair. However, his shoulder is restrained down by Karen, who tells him that fighting is out of the question. Relaxing her concerns, Woodman tenderly brushed away Karen’s hand and remarked that at the most, he still had both of his hands. Just before confronting Westcott, Woodman takes something out his breast pocket that resembled a golden name tag. After Shido wakes up, he receives a call from Woodman. Apparently, the results of his battle with Westcott cost him an arm and a leg. However, before he can elaborate further, Karen scolds him and demands him to continue his medical treatment. Upon Karen's instance, he ends the transmission with Shido and the others.Category:Synopsis